


Наемник

by liatoxique



Series: Первая магическая война [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drama, Gen, Magic, Missing Scene, Politics, Pre-Canon, Terrorism, Terrorists, Violence, War, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Адриан небрежно отряхивает пепел с мантии, убирает брызги крови с обуви невербальным "эванеско" и переступает порог зала, в котором какой-то важный чиновник решил устроить прием. Адриан учтиво здоровается с министром и кружит в танце его отчаянно краснеющую дочь.
Series: Первая магическая война [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598821





	Наемник

**Author's Note:**

> ОМП - Адриан Нотт, младший брат Фредерика Нотта (отца Тео) и сын Кантанкеруса Нотта.

Стук металлических набоек слишком громко звучит в темных коридорах замка. Он отскакивает от пола, прыгает по стенам и долго мечется в слишком высоких сводах. Человек, туго затянутый во все черное, как его собственная палочка в чехол из драконовой кожи, идет убивать. Идет не медленно и не быстро, идет так, будто каждый его шаг - это указ королевы, неоспоримый и продуманный. Идет так, будто спустя меньше чем час будет вести светские беседы на приеме в Министерстве Магии, а не произносить непростительные заклинания, точно зная, что убивает не скот, а людей. 

У Адриана уже давно не дрожат руки.

Адриан - _хамелеон_. Он жонглирует своими словами и эмоциями так же умело, как его палочка - заклинаниями. Он меняет вежливую улыбку аристократа на безумный оскал зверя так же непринужденно, как манеру шага, стоит ему переступить порог фамильного замка и оказаться посреди боя. Он выверяет каждое свое слово, каждый жест, каждый свой взгляд ровно с той же видимой непринужденностью и нумерологической точностью, с которой выпускает из палочки зеленый луч, произнося "Авада Кедавра". Даже долю безумия, которую он демонстрирует своим соратникам в организации, он отмеряет подобно драгоценному ингредиенту для приготовления особо опасного и сложного зелья. Он и сам - ингредиент этого зелья, тот, который может как подарить уникальные свойства отвару, так и взорвать котел. Зелья под названием война.

Адриан разрезает в кровавой улыбке тонкую кожу аристократа и не чувствует себя лицемером. Он смеется над визжащими грязнокровками вместе с теми из пожирателей, что пришли к Лорду не для того, чтобы строить новый мир, а чтобы получать поощрение своим садистским наклонностям, что заразой бурлят в их чистой крови. Крови, в которой закупорена магия: она бьется, не находя выхода, пожирает саму себя и благословение оборачивается проклятием.

Он смеется и отпускает шуточки о поганых грязнокровках, но стоит ему только переступить порог комнаты и спрятать свое лицо в сумраке, что царит в коридоре, как улыбка слетает с его лица, подобно тому, как намокшие от дождя объявления отклеиваются от стен. Чтобы на их место разместили новые, более важные, а главное - актуальные. Адриан всегда знает, чего от него ждут в этот момент. И с изяществом, присущим художнику, рисует себе новое, _актуальное_ лицо. И даже он сам уже не знает, что увидит в отражении, смотрящем на него из зеркала, когда кислота войны растворит все до единой маски.

_Младший сын._

Он второй ребенок своего отца. У него нет ни титула, ни приличного наследства. А еще у него нет невесты и обязательств. Он волен пойти на все четыре стороны и никогда не возвращаться, но почему-то уже десятый год - возвращается в главный замок Ноттов в Норфолке. Не может не возвращаться. Каждый раз, когда в его сознании мелькает мысль о том, чтобы послать к Мордреду семью, Темного Лорда и службу у него, да и вообще всю Британию, он вспоминает отца. Молчаливого человека с тяжелым взглядом, который никогда не подходил к Адриану ближе, чем на два шага, будто бы боялся чего-то. Отец для младшего Нотта был незнакомцем: он чтил и уважал его, как то и положено в _правильной_ семье, но совершенно не знал. Уже став постарше, когда Кантанкерус Нотт после смерти второй жены окончательно замкнулся в себе и, передав все дела Фредерику, перебрался в отдаленное имение, Адриан начал узнавать отца. Он почти не видел его, но впервые в жизни Адриана отец переставал быть монументальной фигурой, а обретал черты живого человека. Все началось, когда Адриану было тринадцать лет: он забрался в старый кабинет отца, который Фредерик так и оставил неприкосновенным, давно обустроив свой собственный в другом крыле замка. И этот кабинет говорил об отце гораздо больше, чем сам Кантанкерус произнес слов за свою жизнь, по крайней мере - собственному сыну. Адриан, тогда еще совсем мальчишка, осторожно брал в руки безделушки, в идеальном, ведомом одному его отцу порядке расставленные на рабочем столе и полках, и узнавал. Он начинал разгадывать головоломку под названием Кантанкерус Нотт, он восстанавливал эпизоды его жизни, будто расшифровывал руническую рукопись событий, давно стершихся из истории магического мира. Он читал пергаменты, исписанные убористым, аккуратным почерком, пергаменты, в которых не было ни единого исправления, ни одной чернильной кляксы, ни одной лишней, неправильной завитушки. Он рассматривал колдографии в альбомах, оформленных рукой настоящего перфекциониста. Свои дела и исследования его отец всегда содержал в строжайшем порядке, которого не было ни в его семейной жизни, ни в жизни вообще. Его отец был младшим сыном, вынужденным наследовать. И он, с детства отшельник, предоставленный самому себе, получил в качестве нежданного подарка от судьбы чужую жизнь, чужую жену и чужие обязательства. И собственные дети так и остались для него чужими: детьми, которые должны были получить в отца не его, а Тибериуса, наследника Ноттов, так нелепо погибшего в какой-то потасовке в Лютном. И даже своему старшему сыну вторым именем он дал имя старшего брата: того, что должен был жениться на Паулин Селвин и стать его отцом. Однако было в жизни Кантанкеруса и то, что было только его, но по иронии судьбы он не смог этого понять и принять. Дарлин Яксли, молодая, красивая, чистокровная и при этом совершенно не спесивая, ярким вихрем ворвалась в жизнь угрюмого вдовца, появлявшегося в домах других чистокровных семейств лишь затем, чтобы отдать дань традиции и исполнить негласные правила. Она, знать не знавшая его старшего брата, который до сих пор был жив лишь в воспаленном уме Кантанкеруса, влюбилась именно в него, живого Лорда Нотта, угрюмого, неприветливого и замкнутого. И он впустил ее в свою жизнь. Он любил ее, действительно любил, но не смог полюбить их детей. И окончательно сломался, когда она умерла на фамильном ложе дома, который должен был достаться не ему, рожая дочь. Это было подобно плевку, насмешке, напоминанию о том, что он живет не свою жизнь и иметь что-то свое - не может. Этот мир пережевал Кантанкеруса Нотта и выплюнул за ненадобностью: этому миру не нужны были его исследовательский ум, не нужны были его идеи, не нужны были его чувства. И Кантанкерус Нотт сделал единственный вывод, посчитав его правильным: ему не нужен этот мир.

Адриан, носивший вторым именем имя своего отца, понимал его как никто другой, но не мог простить и принять. Простить не то, что Кантанкерус так и не стал для него отцом, а его слабости. Того, как он мало сделал, когда ему было так много дано. Обращение "лорд" так и осталось для Кантанкеруса обращением, насильно приклеенным ярлыком, с которым он не знал, что нужно делать. Но все же Адриан ощущал, бессознательно чувствовал, что наследник Кантанкеруса именно он, а не Фредерик, он, рожденный любимой женщиной, а не вынужденной, навязанной женой. Он, как и отец, был вторым сыном, но в этом видел лишь возможности, те, что недоступны _наследникам_ , достичь большего. И он, в отличие от отца, предпочитал жить свою и только свою жизнь. Быть хозяином своей судьбы, а не марионеткой обстоятельств.

_Младший брат._

Фредерик для Адриана всегда был большим отцом, нежели Кантанкерус. Разделенные по рождению двадцатью годами и разными матерями, Фредерик и Адриан с трудом ощущали себя братьями. Когда Адриан делал свои первые шаги, Фредерик уже уверенно шагал по министерским коридорам, где раболепные чиновники заискивающе улыбались ему и лепетали "лорд Нотт". Адриан произносил слова своих первых заклинаний, а Фредерик уже в полной мере овладел силой слова и был рупором "Движения за сохранение магии". Адриан сдавал ТРИТОНы, Фредерик же занимал кресло главного редактора и директора "Ежедневного Пророка" и был правой рукой Лорда Волдеморта в легальной политике. Фредерик же представил семнадцатилетнего Адриана великому волшебнику, основателю Организации, которая должна изменить магический мир к лучшему. Фредерик, а не Кантанкерус привел его на первое собрание, как отцы, члены старой гвардии, приводили своих сыновей. И Адриан был за это безмерно благодарен старшему брату. За это же он его ненавидел, ненавидел с того самого момента, как спустя два года на его предплечье появилась "темная метка": честь, оказанная ему Темным Лордом, знак доверия... Скотское клеймо. И еще одна роль, которую отныне был вынужден играть Адриан. 

_Наемник._

Темный Лорд, одетый в черный шелк струящейся мантии, медленно движется по полукругу укутанного в бархат ночи зала. Темный Лорд не спешит говорить. Кажется, он и вовсе позабыл о том, что в помещении его соратники. Но Адриана так просто не обманешь: он выжидает, подобно хищнику, перед броском; и потому, когда Лорд резко оборачивается к своим сподвижникам, собираясь высказать вопрос и едва контролируя подступающий гнев, Адриан делает шаг вперед и одновременно с этим склоняет голову. Лорд удивленно вскидывает брови, но кивает. У себя за спиной Адриан слышит отчетливый вздох облегчения и презрительно кривится внутри, когда как на его губах все так же играет почтительная полуулыбка. 

Адриан кожей чувствует разъедающую зависть _первых_ сыновей чистокровных семейств и их страх, назойливой тенью следующий за ними по пятам. Они, привыкшие к раболепию и склоняющимся при их появлении головам, никак не могут смириться, что их ни во что не ставят. Они не привыкли к тому, что нужно прилагать свои усилия, а их положения недостаточно. Они не могут спокойно смотреть на то, как безнаследный выскочка ловко взлетает по ступеням, ведущим к власти, когда как им приходится, что есть сил, карабкаться по ним. Они не могут привыкнуть к тому, что он значимее их. Не могут, не хотят, но вынуждены подчинятся. А младший Нотт смеется внутри, с ловкостью пробивая цепочкой проклятий слабую защиту очередного чистокровного новобранца, пришедшего в организацию творить справедливость. И снисходительно улыбается, подавая проигравшему его палочку. Он видит, с каким чувством собственной важности эти чистокровные юнцы приходят на свое первое собрание, как они уверены в том, что будут творить историю, в том, что именно их присоединение к организации окажется решающим в этой войне. Войне, о которой они ничего, совсем ничего не знают. Адриан же знает, пожалуй, слишком хорошо знает, что такое _война_.

Адриан негласно вошел в организацию, когда движение за сохранение магии переживало свой рассвет. Он принял метку еще до того, как началась программа Юджины Дженкинс по дискредитации политики организации. Он видел, как началась война. Он сам положил ей начало, участвуя в нападениях на политических лиц. Еще не настолько значимый, как сейчас, но не питающий иллюзий, относительно того, что им всем предстоит впереди. За последние годы Адриан слишком часто видел, как трясутся руки у новичков на их первой операции, как их рвет в грязном закоулке после первого убийства. И после второго, третьего, четвертого... Он их не винил и даже понимал: в этом случае у него, пожалуй, было преимущество: к Адриану война подступала медленно, крадучись на мягких лапах, но недостаточно мягких, чтобы Адриан не услышал ее шагов. Он остро ощущал ее едкий, тяжелый запах, заполнивший воздух Магической Британии. Ощущал и четко знал, чего он хочет от этой войны, а точнее - от ее итога. И с величайшей осторожностью и аккуратностью просчитывал свои ходы.

Нотты слишком близко подобрались к власти: Фредерик много лет шел с Темным Лордом рука об руку, собирал по крупицам организацию и разжигал общественный интерес и даже - руководил. Он сидел на собраниях самого близкого и доверенного круга соратников по правую руку от Лорда и оставался там же, когда для остальных аудиенция была закончена. Фредерик Нотт увидел в Лорде потенциал еще в то время, когда никто и подумать не мог, какую роль этот человек будет играть в жизни волшебников через десяток лет. Фредерик Нотт никогда не был столь же искушен в финансовых делах, как те же Малфои, однако его долгосрочный вклад оказался ценнее и успешнее любых денежных вложений Малфоев. Фредерик Нотт осмеливался спорить с Темным Лордом, и тот это ему прощал - Малфои же даже не пытались. Адриан же не сидел ни по какую руку от Лорда, он стоял, скрытый тенью, позади, не занимая ни одно из кресел за большим круглым столом. Стоял _непозволительно близко_ , на взгляд многих. Он молчаливо стоял за спиной Лорда, будто высеченный из камня огромный черный ворон, и внимательно наблюдал за каждым из присутствующих, в том числе и за Лордом. Наблюдал, делал выводы и запоминал, бережно сохраняя даже мельчайшие детали в своей памяти. А после собрания, когда уходил даже Фредерик, Адриан бесшумно выступал из тени, уважительно склонял голову и докладывал. Лорд мог усмехнуться и обронить что-то вроде, мол, Адриан, и почему же ты растрачиваешь себя в боевке. На что Адриан неизменно отвечал: "Война, милорд", - с чем тот соглашался. 

Иррациональное, особенно с точки зрения тех, кто присоединился к организации уже в период террора, доверие со стороны Лорда к Ноттам вылилось в то, что именно на младшего Нотта легла ответственность за новобранцев. Лорд доверял чутью Адриана, а тот старался его не подводить: они делали общее дело. И это было во благо семьи.

_Убийца._

Адриан ступает тихо и жестом правой руки показывает замереть своим боевикам. Сегодня они должны взять одного человека, предположительно связанного с Орденом Феникса. Взять живым. 

Адриан опускает руку и его пятерка, как по команде, снова начинает двигаться: слаженно, бесшумно, ступая тише самой смерти, что заглядывает в это время в окна каждого. Но в окна Ноттов она не стучится: она идет с Адрианом рядом, бок о бок, плечо к плечу, заигрывающе касаясь его ладоней своими холодными призрачными пальцами. Адриан убивает с безразличием во взгляде, не давая дрогнуть ни единому мускулу на своем лице. А красавица-смерть с черной вуалью на лице, стоит у него за спиной и обнимает за плечи. Убийство не страшит Адриана, не ломает его изнутри, как других: слишком давно, еще до того как впервые произнести, как молитву, "Авада Кедавра", он убедил себя в том, что это _необходимо_. Каждое убийство в этой войне - необходимость. И в смерти равен каждый: и маг, и маггл, и даже он сам когда-нибудь приравняется к ним, став пеплом, прахом, окончательно впустив в себя войну и растворившись в ней.

_Господин Нотт._

Адриан не занимает должностей, не ведет бизнеса, но входит в атриум Министерства Магии так, будто он министр. Он не _лорд_ , но министерские клерки не осмеливаются произнести "мистер", выбирая обходительное "господин Нотт". Адриана это смешит, но не льстить - не может. Ему нравится чувствовать на языке вкус власти, он наслаждается им. И хочет еще. Адриан не умеет останавливаться, он безоглядно верит в то, что он никогда не ошибется, что только он знает, как должно быть, а главное - как будет. Он убежден, что играет с окружающими, и не замечает, что насмешница-война давно закрутила в безумном танце и его самого. Адриан небрежно отряхивает пепел с мантии, убирает брызги крови с обуви невербальным "эванеско" и переступает порог зала, в котором какой-то важный чиновник решил устроить прием. Адриан учтиво здоровается с министром и кружит в танце его отчаянно краснеющую дочь. От Адриана отчетливо тянет безумной смесью древесного парфюма и крови, а он флиртует со старшими дочерьми чистокровных семейств. Громкая музыка и светская болтовня перекрывают стук металлических набоек: надрывный, кричащий о беде.


End file.
